In the past, in imaging elements, methods of using gray code counters in A/D conversion of pixel signals obtained in pixel arrays have been suggested (for example, see PTL 1). A solid-state imaging element disclosed in PTL 1 is configured such that a reference clock is distributed from a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) to a gray code counter and a gray code is distributed from the gray code counter to an A/D converter of each column.